This Will be a Goode Year
by I Fell In Love
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are going to Goode high school. He meet Annebeth while his friends are meeting new people. This is set in a world where there are no gods, No demi-gods and no Camp Half-blood/Jupiter. Rated More because of implied sex (no lemon)
1. School, Same as always

**A/N: Hey guys, I deleted my story I Love You Nico because I sorta lost interest in the story, *knife flies past my head* I'm sorry but here is my new story! 3 I don't own PJO nor HoO, If I did I wouldn't be doing this.**

**Chapter One: A New Year, A New Me**

_Percy's POV_

BEEP BEEP BEEP, I open my eyes, my damn alarm is ringing and its the first day of school, I blink a couple of times and sit up. Groaning I turned off my alarm and walk to the bathroom. I get dressed and I smell pancakes. Well atleast my Mom is being the best and making me breakfast, Without here I don't know if I can live.

I'm ready and I walk into the kitchen, I was mistaken and it was blue waffles (Eww) instead of pancakes but It taste the same to me. "Hey Sleepyhead" My mom said, I looked at her and said "I'm doing alright, Where is Paul?". My mom just laughed, She said that he had to go to school early because its the first day and he needs to be ready. I understand I think and finish breakfast. It was tasty, I just wished there was more but I knew I was going to be late if I eat anymore.

"I need to go now mom, Thanks for the breakfast though. I'll see you after school but I need to go pick up Nico, Leo and Jason" I said as I stood up and grab the keys to my car, its just a normal car, Nothing special but it was mine. I pull out of the parking place and start driving, it was too quiet so I turen on the radio. The song "Thrift Shop" turns on and I grin, knowing that this is my moody cousin Nico's favourite song as I pull up into his house, I ring him saying that I'm at his house and thank the gods that Leo and Jason were there too.

"WHAT UP MAN" Leo beems at me, I just laugh hard because it seems that he forgot to wash his face because there was a tooth paste smeer on his lip and I tell him, He turns red and tried wiping it off but of course that doesn't work. "So Percy, how was your summer? I know you've been wanking it but you don't need to tell us that" Jason asked, He had silky hair just like his sister, Thalia.

"Oh you know, I've just been traveling and such, Nothing really but how was your Summer?" I finished, Nico was sitting beside me as he exhaled loudly, I thought he fell asleep until he said "All he did was play games" I looked up, Clearly surprised because Nico rarely talks. I pull into the school's parking lot as we hop out of the car.

We walk into the front doors and were greeted by many people, we were sort've popular at Goode and someone handed us our schedules and we compare them with eachothers.

_Percy Jackson_

_Homeroom Teacher: Mr Blofis_

_Math_

_language Art_

_Science_

_P.E_

_Lunch Break_

_Social Studies_

_Latin_

_Free Period_

_Leo Valdez_

_Homeroom Teacher: Mr Blofis_

_Math_

_Language Arts _

_Science_

_P.E_

_Lunch_

_Social Studies_

_Latin_

_Free Period_

_Jason Grace_

_Homeroom Teacher: Ms Polowick_

_Science_

_P.E_

_Latin_

_Lunch_

_Math_

_Language Arts_

_Social Studies_

_Nico Di Angelo_

_Homeroom Teacher: Ms Polowick_

_Science_

_P.E_

_Latin_

_Lunch_

_Math_

_Language Arts_

_Social Studies_

"Sweet, I'm in the same homeroom as Leo as for you two, You guys are in the same Homeroom, You guys have free period on day 2 while Leo and I have it on day 1" I stated, It was the first year that we got into the same homeroom, well at least with each other. RING RING RING RING. That was the late bell, We said our good byes and parted ways while I started to walk towered my homeroom.

- LINE BREAK -

"Hello Class, This is Annebeth Chase, She is new to our school so please make her feel welcomed" Mr Blofis boomed, His voice was deep but I was already used to that, Him being my step father and all, But Annebeth, She had silky blonde hair and dark grey eyes, She was wonderful. She looked rather shy as she looked around the room, I remember my first day. I was scared that I wouldn't make friends until I started to hang out with my cousins, Jason, Nico and Thalia. I was sitting beside Leo and Thalia while Annebeth chose a spot beside Thalia, I wasn't mad or jealous but I knew she was going to fit in.

"So what are your guys' names?" Annebeth said, He voice was shrill but perfect to my ears. "I'm Percy, This is Leo and Thalia" I said while pointing at my friends, She smiled at me and exclaimed "Those are nice names, My mom died while I was young so I will only be called Annebeth, Call me anything else and I will killed you" holding up her fist to prove her point.

Thalia smirked, Thalia had messy black hair, Like mine and deep blue eyes, Now, If you hit on her she would most likely kill you. She is a badass and rather scary. Sometimes I can't be alone with her because she would most likely murder me. We used to go to a camp for troubled teens, Lets just say it was horrible. "I would like to see you try, But I see that you could fight. Want to hang out with us at lunch?" Thalia finally said, Annebeth who was staring at her the whole time nodded, "I would like that" she giggled.


	2. Party Hard

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while (2 days) but i've been tired recently and such, If you enjoy please review!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own PJO or HoO**

_Percy's POV_

_Annebeth_

That name was something I could never forget, it was perfect and after lunch she gave me her number.

I don't have homework but I need to see Nico because I see him flirting with Thalia, It is going to be fun, the Stoll brothers are having a party and We're all invited so I'm going to need to pack.

I put on a pair of jeans, A T-shirt and Some socks. I'm going to wear casual clothing.

_Ring Ring Ring_ I pick up my phone to see Nico texting me.

Nico: Yo, You ready? I sorta need a ride.

Percy: Yeah. I'll be there in 2-5 minutes

Nico: Alright

Percy: Swag

Nico: Fuck you

Percy: Love you

Sadly that was the best conversation we had in days.

I pick up my keys and yell "Mom, I'm going to a party I'll be home later" and she nodds, She already knows that I'm social so she doesn't mind. As long as no sex and no drugs.

I'm driving to Nico's house to pick him up and Jason is walking, I pull over and yelled "Yo Faggot! Get in my car for some free candy" and He agrees and jumps into my car.

Not safe but Alright.

_Ring Ring Ring_ My blue tooth is ringing and I see that Annebeth, Thalia and Piper are already there, I forgot to mention that Piper is daughter of a famous actor, And girlfriend of Jason (which means off limits).

We arrive at Nico's place and he has a huge house, He walks out wearing some formal stuff and tells us that underneath he has his swimming trunks underneath which is nice because I use to let him use mine.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Nico stares eye widened at me, "Its a party, not a wedding doofus" I replied as I thumped him on the back of his head

"Owww" He whimpers as he rubs the back of his head while I'm driving. the Stolls' place isn't far, It's huge with a pool and everything. Apparently there is going to be about 20 people so we should prepare for that to happen.

We arrive there 2 miniutes later to see them waiting for us, "What up Gucci 3?" They ask, Gucci 3? I don't think I'm going to stay with that nickname.

"Nothing much, Are the people here yet?" Jason Asks, He looks bored out of his mine as we walk towards the house, "Yeah, Change into your swimming trunks and go to the pool, We're playing Truth Or Dare" Travis smirks, every time they host a party we play that.

_~damn this is a fancy line break~_

We're at the pool, Annebeth, Jason and Nico are on my sides while Piper, Thalia and Rachel are across from me, "I'll start" Thalia said, She points at Nico and says "Nico, Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

Nico turns red, He tries to avoid eye contact as his ears are glowing, He points at Thalia and says "uh, You"

I knew it, Jason groans as he looks for his wallet to give me a good hard $50, Easy money.

"So uhh, Annebeth, Truth or dare?"

"Dare" She was brave, I'll give her that.

"I dare you to sit on kiss and wank Percy off"

Shit, I know I was red because I felt it, I think i was boiling the water and the look and Annebeth seems to be the same, She walks over to me, but stops. She is hesitant to do it, Its either that or get Skinny dip for the rest of the game.

"Look, I don't mind skinny dipping so if you don't want to I can" I said, I was horrible at reasoning but it seemed that she calmed down.

She stood up and kissed me and sat back down, I was glowing at this point as I took of my trunks, I sat down immediately.

the group couldn't hold it in, They burst out laughing except for Annebeth.

"Nico Truth or dare?" Annebeth says, making everyone going quiet.

"Dare" I don't know if Nico was being really brave, Or he is just plain retarded but Annebeth smiled.

"Nico, I dare you to kiss Thalia and finger her" Annebeth smirked, She knew she hit a bulls eye because Nico froze, he sputtered around and mouthed "i'm sorry" and held her hand to drag her to a room. We stood outside the door until we heard moaning.

"Thalia, I always loved you" we heard through the door, I was wearing pants now (thank god) and we heard Nico grunt, We open the door and what we saw was horrific.

They had sex.

Thalia and Nico were under a blanket naked, They were sweaty and when they saw us, They were horrified.

"This isn't what it looks like" Thalia tried to explain, We knew what we saw and we laughed.

They seemed to loosen up (HAH) and kissed eachother

"PDA" we all yelled.

_~fine ass line break~_

Yesterday's party was intense, I never knew Annebeth could be that well, evil? I don't know if thats the right word to use but thats what she was.

Honestly I was scared.

I picked up Jason and Nico and the car right was awkward, We could feel the tension and I didn't like it one bit, "So Nico, How was my sister?" Jason said, Breaking the tension,

Nico of course, Didn't like that one bit.

He turned red, try to avoid eye contact. "She was alright, I think I'm going to ask her out" Nico mumbled/replied.

Jason just laughed, It seemed that he doesn't give a damn if someone fucks his sister.

"If you die can I have your room?" Jason said, Nico was blushing as we pulled into the parking lot.

We saw the girls, we all made eye contact,

When my gaze fell apon Annebeth I blushed and so did she, I mean I did skinny dip for her (I know how romantic). I walked up to her, "Thanks for what you did" she whispered, She was embarrassed and it was cute, "Its alright, but do you want to go uhh" I choked, I almost asked her out but she smiled, She kissed me and whispered "Sure."


	3. Nico and his experience

**A/N: Hey guys, How are you? (fuck you) I LOVE YOU TO! well here is chapter 3. pls review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own HoO**

_**Nico's POV**_

_Lunch Time_

that's when I met Thalia alone. This team we confessed our love and now we're dating (happened fast I know) because of that party.

Maybe I should thank the Stolls.

Annebeth and Percy seemed to get more close together I guess thats good, Although Annebeth pulled a bitch move but it hooked me up.

"EEYY NICO" Percy yells as he spots me, waving for me to sit beside him.

Thalia and the others are there, I don't like it but I go anyways.

"How have you been bro!" Jason said on the verge of laughing, I looked up and gave him my special you're-fucking-dead gaze and he immediately be quiet.

"Harsh" he muttered, at that moment I felt my penis being grabbed, I was surprised but didn't show it as I saw Thalia smiling right at me, She was playing a risky game stroking my dick with her foot through my pants, And Infront of all these people its pretty risky.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NICO" Percy Screames at me, I immediately push Thalia's foot off of me as Percy says "You should close your mouth, It'll attacked flies." great. I ruined a perfect footjob because I had my mouth open.

I didn't know what to do. I was confused so I texted Thalia.

Nico: What was that for?

Thalia: It was to show you that I love you

Nico: Really? Thanks but we shouldn't do that again, It was very risky and we almost got caught.

Thalia: :( Well Alright. Meet me at my house?

Nico: Sure :)

_~i'm a fancy line break~_

that night we had lots of sex, It was wonderful and I wondered what would happen if I never went to that party, I think I need to say thank you to Annebeth, even though she did a bitch move.

I pick up my phone, I hesitated for a second but I texted Annebeth

N:Hey

A:Hi

N:how are you?

A: I'm doing good

N:Look, I wanted to say thanks because if you haven't do that dare I wouldn't be dating Thalia

A:Oh No Problem

And I dropped my phone, I was dizzy all of a sudden and I couldn't stand up.

Black spots dance in my eyes and I felt my eye lids growing heavier and heavier until I couldn't hold them... A sharp pain grew in my chest but I couldn't die.

I pick up my phone and dial 9-1-1, I say that my address and say that I'm having a heart attack, and with that I blacked out.

_~this Linebreak can be a stripper~_

_Beep Beep Beep_ is what I wake up too, I was lying in a hospital bed, I tried to get up but the sharp pain was still there. The beeping went faster and I don't know what is happening

_I am scared_

Percy walked in, I smiled and he said "Hey, How are you?" to which i reply as "Oh i'm doing great except for the slight fact that I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK I'M HERE".

"Well, You had a heart attack, We don't know why or how but that's what happened" said a new voice, Thalia walked in all slow like and kissed me.

It was soft and well, Nice I guess.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do.  
So i just sat there gapping like an idiot. Smooth right?

The docter walked in, Saying that I have to stay the night and I can come home tomorrow, I try to refuse, But Thalia said that I have to.

I Don't want to stay the night, I watched enough movies to know that I can die even in the hospital.

"Well, See you. text me alright Nico?" They all said as they said their goodbyes, I didn't want to say my goodbyes I wanted them to stay. Keep me safe but I knew that wasn't possible.

I never knew the night can scare me as much as it did now. I was horrified. I'm not scared of the dark or anything its just that, Well I watched enough slasher films.

Thalia: Hey

Nico: Sup  
Nico: can you pick me up tomorrow?

Thalia: Yeah, Want anyone else to come?

Nico: What about the group?

Thalia:Sure, we're going to get some food after, You comin or you want me to drop you off?

Nico: I would love that.

I dropped my phone, I needed a rest. I didn't know what to do in this relationship, I was scared that she was taking the leading role and making me look bad. She wouldn't do that,

_Would she?_

Nah. She wouldn't I thought, reaching a conclusion.

**The Next****Day**

I was picked out of the hospital from Thalia, Food was great and I was ready to sleep I think, I told her I was tired and thanked her, Giving her a kiss.

As we pulled up to my house, I once again told her thank you, She was being nice and I wouldn't have seen that a week earlier. I walk into my house, Blowing her a kiss and I log on to my computer.

** NicoDiAngelo **(don't check its fake i think)

My wall was made up of this

**Rachel Dare: Did you guys hear? Nico Di Angelo had a heart attack what an idiot**

**Percy Jackson: Nico I hope you feel better**

**Leo Valdez: Yo bro, Call me when you're out**

**Jason Grace: Percy Can I have my $50 back?**

**Annebeth Chase: I was the last person Nico talk to when he had a Heart Attack**

**Thalia Grace: IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU RACHEL**

after reading all the "heart warming" post, I decided to crash in bed and sleep

.

.

.

_2 am_

_click click click_ I hear my door nob getting opened, I was home alone because my parents are dead and Hazel is partying, The door open and I pull out a gun from under my pillow, People was broke into this house and stole our shit and I'm not going to let that happen again.

I pull out the gun and I know I pointed at someones head because I heard this

"SHIT NICO PUT DOWN THE GUN" Thalia screamed, I open my eyes to see her on my bed, I knew this was going to be a great night.


End file.
